


It's our Paradise and we don't lose it

by Kira7



Series: Six thousand years and I still love you [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley's Hiss (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Bingo (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Pre-Scene: Body Swap (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Wings, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: After the Bus, in Crowley's place, Aziraphale thinks a way to save the demon from Hell's Rage, will Crowley be ok with that? And what are those hisses?"Let me repay the favor of saving my life more than once.""No, absolutely no. Angel, you have no idea of what is Hell. If they find out we tricked them--""I didn't believe you were afraid of being hurt by someone less stilysh than you.""I'm not. But what will they do to an angel? Hell Fire will be next to them.""Hush, dear. I'm a Principality.""Still an angel."(for the Body Swap square of Ineffable Husbands Bingo)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Six thousand years and I still love you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459096
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Bingo





	It's our Paradise and we don't lose it

**Author's Note:**

> During the night, the more Crowley becomes a ~~snack~~ snake, the more he loses the ability to speak, so first there are a lot of ssss, then V become F, all the T and D become THHHH and DHHH, then R -> HHHH, it will become very difficult to understand him.

"Well..."

Aziraphale turned back to see Crowley, he was leaning towards a wall of his flat with hands put inside pockets, apparently he wasn't watching the angel.

"I suppose you go to sleep, I, am I right?"

Crowley nodded, "You are," he whispered with a rough voice.

Aziraphale looked at the floor, torturing his hands, he felt a bit stressed and tired... It was a long, long week.

"'Night angel."

Crowley spoke firstly and headed to his bedroom but, before he could close the door, the demon snapped and five books and a white wool blanket appeared next to the black leather sofa.

"Thank you, dear. Good night."

Aziraphale wasn't hurt by demon's missed answer, he watched the kitchen and was sure a cup of black tea could relax him; it wasn't easy to face Gabriel, Satan himself (even if it was Adam who faced his occult father), he wasn't no longer used to fight, he gave his flaming sword away because he didn't it, he wasn't a belligerent angel, of course, of course he believed that weapons could be used if they were in the right hands and there was a good reason. But Armageddon still didn't appear in his personal list of good reasons!

The kettle stirred Aziraphale from his thoughts, it reminded him it wasn't time to think about The-Almost-Armageddon, he needed to get a rest and, thanks to Crowley, he could with books, a hot cup of tea and the warm of that blanket.

Crowley. When he returned to the living room, Aziraphale gave a look to the demon's bedroom, his human heart started to beat faster and he started to breathe heavily... Oh, Lord Almighty, Aziraphale was about to lost him... His... His demon, his ally, his friend, his... Beloved... He was afraid Crowley could use the Holy Water to kill himself, but Good Heaven, he couldn't allow Hell to kill Crowley because he had fraternized with the enemy and boycotted the war between Above and Below... Oh, God, he couldn't... He couldn't stay still and watch the demon's execution, again, but this time it was the last... He still remembered The Fall, those cries, those prayers, those questions... It terrified him... That time Aziraphale couldn't do anything, but now... He could do something to save Crowley! There was hope! He could! The angel was sure God agreeded to his plan, otherwise something had happened to his ethereal soul, right? Without a second thought, Aziraphale put the cup down on the table and was ready to open the door of his demon's bedroom, he didn't know what he would see next...

* * *

Fool! Fuck! Stupid! Shit! W-what the Hell was he going to-nghFHJGDSAAAAHHHHHRRRGHHHHH!

The demon turned and turned and turned upon the bed, the blankets covered him over his head like a cocoon, he couldn't stop his thoughts, fuck! Shit! He needed to sleep! He deserved it! After a fucking stressful week! After he spent eleven years after a child that wasn't the Antichrist, Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan and Lord of Darkness! After spending six fucking thousand of years in which--AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! FUUUUCK!

No, no, no, no, no, no, Hell no! He needed to stop thinking, he needed it... He... Crowley didn't... He wasn't strong enough to think... Not today... Not this night... He felt tired... Drained... He didn't want Aziraphale to sense his discomfort... Angel... He came back... He came back to him... After their argument he came back. To him. After the bookshop had burned. He returned. He stayed at the demon's place, under the same roof. That stupid and yet so clever angel was next to him. What would happen if Aziraphale saw that statue? Did the angel remember the Blitz? Oh no, please someone no! He didn't want it! He didn't want to talk about anything, not about his sadness when he thought Aziraphale was discorporated, or worse, killed, not about his wish to run away to Alpha Centauri, both of them, alone, together, because only that mattered. But noooo, his angel must do the right thing, he refused Crowley, twice, even more, all the time spent together he still refused Crowley! The " _You go too fast for me, Crowley_ " murmured in his head, the " _There is no our side, Crowley_ " shouted in his head, and other other quotes, all of them were worse than the Fall, so why the fuck did the demon still hope? Why?! He must not! He's a demon! A fiend couldn't feel hope!

The demon suppressed the desire to cry out his frustration, he bited his lip and hugged himself, scratching the skin of his arms with his nails, damn it! Stop! Please, stop... Even if Aziraphale accepted to stay for the night, it didn't mean anything. Tomorrow they still were an angel and a demon. Tomorrow he would be hitted by another No, another sentence would stabilize they couldn't be friends... Because they were on opposite sides, there wasn't an _our_ side, it never existed to his angel, otherwise why--

* * *

The door opened and just because he was afraid to being picked up by someone from Hell, Crowley sat up in his bed and hissed, ready to fight, alone, again, without his angel, to be free.

"C-Crowley, dear."

The hiss stopped.

"It, it's me."

Aziraphale saw an anthropomorphic snake with black wings opened to instill fear, its yellow eyes watched him.

"Whath dho you wanthhh."

"I need to talk with you, my dear."

Of course, he needed to talk, what about? Making sure there wasn't a side for the two of them? After all this time they could never be friends? After these fucking six thousand years he couldn't hope to be happy with his best friend?!

"Llllleafffffe."

"Leaf?"

"Leafffe me ALONE!"

Aziraphale didn't go away, he knew Crowley couldn't hurt him, so the angel took a step forward, determined to help him.

"Is it a nightmare?"

"Asssirapphhale."

"I can help you, Crowley, if you want to."

"Isss ith dhiffficulth tho undhersssthandh?"

"No, it's very easy. But you aren't alright, look at yourself."

Crowley raised an arm and noticed black and red scales instead of human skin and long black claws at the end of his hand, he were losing his human form, but it didn't matter, all the demon wanted was to be in peace and alone; two well manicured hands reached shyly his own and squeezed it, Crowley looked up, those light blue eyes smiled at him, he avoided them.

"Crowley?"

The snake's eyes didn't look at him, and Aziraphale sighed.

"I am sorry, dear," he began, "For don't believe in you."

The angel started to caress Crowley's shoulder, slowly, kindly, while he apologized for all the mistakes he had made.

"You can'thhh be ssseriousss."

"Have I ever joke with your feelings?"

Crowley raised his head without saying a word, the answer was inside those serpentine yellow eyes.

"I... I am truly, truly sorry. I-I really, really, want I didn't say those bad things to you."

"I saved you at Paris..."

"I know."

"I sssavedhhh you dhhhuring thhhe Blithhhsss."

"I know."

"I came athhh thhhathhh dhhhamn aihhhphhhohhhthhh becosssss you ahhhhhe thhhhehhhhhe!"

"I know, Crowley."

"I CHHHOSSSSSSSEDHHHH A HHHHINGHHHH OFFFFF FFFFFIHHHHE FFFFFFOHHHHH YOU!"

"I KNOW IT, I SAW YOUR BENTLEY."

"PHHHUTHHH YOU AHHHE SSSTHHHILLLL THHHINKHHHHINGHHHH I WASSSSN'THHHH ENOUGHHHH FFFFOHHHH YOU!"

Ruled by anger, frustration, awareness and despair, Crowley took Aziraphale and pushed him against the wall, this time forgetting he didn't want to hurt the angel; his form had become almost completely a snake, the only thing that remained human was hands' presence.

Aziraphale was a bit afraid, this time, not for his own security but for Crowley's, did his words and denials hurt his demon so deeply? He was stupid to not notice it, so afraid of Heaven that he barely saw what he did at Crowley; a tear went down his cheek while his hand, in front of his mouth, muffled a sob and hid his flickering lip.

"FFFFFFHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSPHHHHHHHHSSSSSSTHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSSS!!!," this time, Aziraphale understood what Crowley meant by observing his eyes, no longer concentrating on the now incomprehensible hisses. The angel felt the hurge to hug his demon.

"Crowley, dear... You... Oh, dear..." with the other hand, the angel reached Crowley's snake face and was relieved when the demon didn't go away.

"Will... Will you forgive me, dear? I-I know what I did, and I regret all of it, from the first to the last, everything that hurted you, I... Oh, Crowley, I wish I never said those horrible things to you."

Crowley's hand, very slowly, touched those soft curly blonde hair, and he decided to rest his chin next to Aziraphale's neck.

"'Nothhhh anghhhy withhh you."

 _But with me_ , Aziraphale could sense it, and began to touch the back of his snake, there where the wings were, in an attempt to take off the stress.

"I know, and you don't have to be angry with yourself either," he whispered, still crying, "I never, never, thought you're not enough for me. To me, it doesn't matter anymore if you are a demon and I am an angel, on opposite sides, we're _us_ , from now on, most probably since the begin, if, if I had been more confident and brave, and honest... Anyway, we're on _our same, unique and personal_ side, and I wouldn't want it to be otherwise, as long as we're together."

Crowley's form became more human as time passed, yet his black wings remained palpable, so the angel took the chance to caress them with a soft touch that sent shivers of pleasure along demon's spine.

"I know a way to save you, from Hell."

The demon smirked, "Didn't you say, a moment ago, it didn't matter to you if I am a demon?"

"Not that, I mean... Look, you said me, at Paris, Hell don't use a simple admonition if you... Don't do well your work..."

"Y-yeah, so?"

"They will probably use Holy Water and you..." Aziraphale was afraid to continue and felt lost, "You will not..."

"It's sure Hastur reported what I did to Ligur."

"But if... If it will be me, instead of you, then you will be safe."

Crowley looked alarmed at Aziraphale, "Wait, what?," he grabbed tightly angel's forearms, "No, I can't let you do this."

"There aren't other solutions, Crowley."

"There will be, I don't leave you to face alone Beelzebub, Hastur, Damon and others!"

"Let me repay the favor of saving my life more than once."

"No, absolutely no. Angel, you have no idea of what is Hell. If they find out we tricked them--" he didn't finish his sentence, instead Crowley came closer to Aziraphale, in an attempt to make him change his mind, he didn't want to imagine the angel got burned alive, he still had to overcome those emotions he had in the burning bookshop.

"I didn't believe you were afraid of being hurt by someone less stilysh than you."

The demon's lips became straight.

"I'm not. But what will they do to an angel? Hell Fire will be next to them."

"Hush, dear. I'm a Principality."

"Still an angel."

Aziraphale smiled fondly and continued to slide his hand along the demon's back, up then down, and without telling to Crowley he modified his human body's form, he became slimmer, taller, he even felt his hair turned straight and ginger, it was quite difficult to change his eyes, but a little of patience and it worked.

"There, this way they will not know about our little secret."

It was odd to speak with Crowley's voice, and the real demon raised his head in horror, "No, no, no. Asssiraphale, change it back."

"No, dear."

"Angel, pleassse..." he took those cheeks between his hands, "I'm begging you. It's very unusual for a demon, so listen to me."

"You beg me even with my magical tricks."

"It's different, I don't want you--"

"Everything will be fine, my dear boy, have faith in God."

"You ask too much. And don't talk about Her with my mouth!"

"Then, believe in me, trust me, I don't let them destroy my beloved."

Crowley's heart missed a beat, his cheeks became totally red and his pupils dilated, "Y, yo-your what?"

Aziraphale smiled brightly, even with a different corporation, "Hell will have to pass over my soul before it can harm a hair on you."

Crowley gave up, he couldn't fight against his angel's braveness, and smirked before he changed his body too, then when the real Aziraphale looked at him with a questioning expression on the face, he said "If you think I'll leave all the fun to you, you're wrong."

"I don't think Heaven will be so drastic with me."*

"Did you see that fucker? He was so pissed off about the Armageddon't."

"Armageddon'-- don't use those bad words with my mouth!"

Crowley, with angel's features, approached Aziraphale and laid a playful-and-totally-not-innocent hand on the demon's body, looked at him maliciously, "Otherwise, what will you do, fiend? Tempt me?"

Aziraphale smiled in the same way, "I have a better idea, my dear angel," he took Crowley and put him upon the bed, opening his white wings and shielding them both.

When they felt safe, for now, and after they finished to laugh about their switched body, a moment of awkward silence came, they looked in their own eyes shily, their hearts were beaten quickly, then Aziraphale went down towards Crowley, closed slowly his eyelids and their mouth met.

"S-sorry!," Aziraphale stopped the kiss after he realized what he did, inadvertently he returned in his real body.

"Why the f--"

"Language."

"... Duck do you stop it?"

"I am going too fast, we shouldn't do skipping steps."

Aziraphale was sure he never did, in six thousand years, a reproach face like he saw in that moment, but then he saw Crowley's real face.

"Angel, maybe we have only this night, maybe tomorrow they will take us and destroy both, or force us to not return to earth... Do you really want to waste this opportunity to stay together worrying about go too fast or too slow?"

Aziraphale felt a bit of sadness and fear in that question, then nodded, "You're right, my beloved."

It was Crowley's turn to kiss the angel, and they continued to do it and more, they had only one night to be together and safe, six thousand years to make up for lost time; for once they wouldn't have been an angel and a demon ready to fight for their own salvation and happiness, they only wanted to be two creatures in love who desired to melt into one body.

**Author's Note:**

> * When Aziraphale saw Sandalphon, Uriel and others took the false angel, he noticed that frightened look in those false blue eyes, he couldn't stop himself to cry out "Stop there!," and chase after them.  
> Crowley didn't deserve another punishment from Heaven, just because he had become friends with an angel, _I'm the real Aziraphale, take me! Crowley is innocent!_ he thought. But someone hit him behind the head and soon it became dark.
> 
> Thanks for reading it ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
